


One Window Is All I Need

by Gotthefandomlife



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotthefandomlife/pseuds/Gotthefandomlife
Summary: I wrote this when I was sixteen. I found it and still think it's good. Just random writing. This is only my second time posting anything I've written. Feel free to comment.





	One Window Is All I Need

One window is all I need  
To see the stars shining at me  
To know that there is a limit beyond the skies.  
And though it will seem like time flies,  
I can look up and see the same stars at night.  
I will then turn my head to look and see  
My own children that will be sleeping soundly.  
It brings me joy to know they will have an innocence that was once mine  
But for now one window is all I need for this moment in time.


End file.
